plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weasel Hoarder
|first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |flavor text = Weasel Hoarder claims she's the one who wrote the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel." And for eons now, she's been demanding royalties for it. But everyone just ignores her. They know what Weasel Hoarder can't even carry a tune, much less write a catchy ditty about the sound of vermin make when hugged a bit too tightly.}} Weasel Hoarder is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that borrows the same properties to her western counterpart. As her namesake says, she uses a stockpile of Ice Weasels to attack the player's defenses, a trait that she shares with her western counterpart, Chicken Wrangler, if enough damage is dealt to her. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Zombie hiding in a log with a pack of snow weasels. Weasels are released when her log is shattered. Special: Releases zombie ice weasels when damaged Weasel Hoarder claims she's the one who wrote the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel." And for eons now, she's been demanding royalties for it. But everyone just ignores her. They know what Weasel Hoarder can't even carry a tune, much less write a catchy ditty about the sound of vermin make when hugged a bit too tightly. Description Before releasing her Ice Weasels, the Weasel Hoarder is almost completely covered up by a weasel-infested log. The only parts of her body that are visible are the top of her head and her feet. Once her log is shattered, the Weasel Hoarder Zombie reveals her true appearance as of one similar to the basic Cave Zombie, except for the fact that she is adorned in other weasels and has a large bone attached through her hair. Assuming that she's not covered by a log, Weasel Hoarder's appearance consists of donning a black hair pony-tailed by a bone and two orange weasels that cover her neck, serving as collar for her torso. Her attire consist of Ice Weasels surrounding her neck and her hips respectively and a brown torned jacket. Her shoes are composed of furs from weasels respectively. Overview Weasel Hoarder absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots before dying at 9.25 normal damage shots. Upon absorbing 3 normal damage shots, the Weasel Hoarder's log will shatter, resulting in the release of a horde of seven Ice Weasels. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 22, 23, 24, 26, 28, and Icebound Battleground. Jurassic Marsh: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest Step 10 Modern Day: Days 9 and 10, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies General Like the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, this zombie can be very problematic if you do not prepare. However, after three normal damage shots are absorbed, a pack of Ice Weasels is released. Be sure to use Stunions and boosted Kernel-pults against this zombie to prevent it from releasing its Ice Weasels because Ice Weasels are harder to destroy than Zombie Chickens. This is because they take two hits to destroy and are very fast. In addition, you can use the same strategy like you did to the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. Using Chompers is a good idea, as these plants can instantly kill Weasel Hoarders without letting any Ice Weasels appear on your lawn. Boosted Chompers can instantly eat up more than one of this type on one lane without having to chew the zombie multiple times. The same goes with Toadstool. Hurrikales are a good idea against this zombie. It is best to combine it with Sweet Potatoes so that you can blow away these zombies to the right side of the screen, along with its Weasels. This can also help slow down these zombies in higher numbers. The Shrinking Violet is another good choice against groups of Weasel Hoarders, as shrunken Weasel Hoarders will not release any Ice Weasels when damaged enough. Note that unlike Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Weasel Hoarder does not release Ice Weasel upon making contact with a plant. So it is easier to use any defensive plant to stop her for a moment. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-48-47.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-49-02.png|Almanac entry part 2 Weasel Hoarder almanac.png|Almanac icon Weasel Hoarder hiding.png|HD Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder.png|HD Weasel Hoarder without log Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-46-1.png|Weasel Hoarder eating a Chili Bean Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-58-1.png|Fainted Weasel Hoarder Screenshot 2015-03-10-23-35-26-1.png|Hypnotized Weasel Hoarder Defeated Weasel Hoarder.jpg|Dead Weasel Hoarder weselhorder.png|Weasel Hoarder in trailer ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEWEASELHOARDERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Weasel Hoarder's sprite Shrunken Weasel Hoarder.PNG|Shrunken Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder shrink no log.PNG|Shrunken Weasel Hoarder without log Trivia *She is the only female zombie in Frostbite Caves. *She is one of the only zombies to use natural armor. *She is the third female zombie in the Plants vs. Zombies series, the first being Bikini Zombie and her variants, the second being Imp Mermaid Zombie, the fourth being Parasol Zombie, and the fifth being Glitter Zombie. **However, Conga Dancer and Zombie Queen (from some of the PopCap advertisements) are considered female. *In her Almanac entry, she references a popular nursery theme called ''Pop! Goes the Weasel''. **This may also reference Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, considering it plays a remixed version of it until it explodes. *She is the fourth zombie to be able to release or use animals as weapons. The first three are Pirate Captain Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and Zombie Bull Rider. *In the Frostbite Caves Part 2 trailer, she is seen yodeling Zombie Yeti's yodel from Wabby Wabbo. *Unlike Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she does not release weasels when coming into contact with a plant. *As with Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she will not release weasels if she is killed while immobilized. *Same as with Pharaoh Zombie and Camel Zombies, Weasel Hoarder will stop for a few moments when her log is destroyed. While she remains motionless, she releases Ice Weasels. *If she eats a Hypno-shroom while she has her log, she will instantly release hypnotized Ice Weasels despite the log being intact still. *In German translations, she is referred to as a male. *Her hopping animation is the same as that of Chicken Wrangler Zombie, albeit faster. *If Weasel Hoarder is the last frozen zombie left on the screen with all zombies neutralized. She dies instantly without releasing Ice Weasels. From this statement, it can be concluded that there are five ways a Weasel Hoarder can be killed without inducing Ice Weasels. The remaining four is by means of Power Toss, Toadstool, Chomper and shrinkng her with Shrinking Violet. See also *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Ice Weasel Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies